herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thor Odinson
Thor (A.K.A "The Mighty Thor") is the Asgardian prince of Asgard and the Norse God of thunder. He is the son of Odin and Gaea, as well as the brother of Loki, Baldr and many more siblings. He is also the lover of the mortal known as Jane Foster and the friend of Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandril and Volstagg. Powers *'Godlike Strength:' Due to being half Asgardian-half Elder God, Thor possesses strength that far surpasses that of his fellow Asgardians, being strong enough to fight the Hulk one on one and hurl a Frost Giant by his weapon. **'Godlike Stamina:' Thor's strength also has endowed him with stamina that can last days, weeks, months and even years without resting. *'Invulnerability:' Also attributed to his mixed bloodlines, Thor has shown tremendous invulernability, being able to withstand blows from Hercules, battle an army for months without rest, and travel in space without a space suit. *'Atmokinesis:' As the God of Thunder/Storms, Thor has total control of the weather. He's used his power to accomplish feats such as bringing a week long rainstorm to a drought ridden field, or summon a hurricane to scare off an invading Communist army. *'Limited Terrakinesis:' Being the son of Gaea, Thor has some earth manipulating powers. *'Godlike Speed:' Despite his massive frame, Thor possesses the speed of light while on the planet Earth, however is known to fly at the speed of sound when living in his home of Asgard. **'Godlike Reflexes:' Thor's godlike speed has also allowed him to possess godlike reflexes that allow him to catch objects and other materials before they even hit him. *'Godlike Senses:' Thor possesses senses that are godlike in nature. His sight, smell, hearing and feeling senses are known to have the ability to reach distances beyond measure. *'Godlike Healing:' Though he is invulnerable, Thor can be injured, but like all Asgardians, he has an regenerative healing process, though it's not as fast as Wolverine or the Hulk's. His healing factor also makes him resilient to virtually all poisons and ailments. *'Extended Longevity:' Although not immortal as others are meant to believe, Thor is known to be an extraordinarily slow aging being. Like all the other Asgardians, Thor can live for centuries in his physical prime rather than aging in an average lifespan. *'Hurricane Breath:' Thor can create gale force winds with his breath. *'Superhuman Ventriloquism:' In at least one Silver Age story, Thor showed the power to perform "super-ventriloquism". Mjolnir Based Powers Alongside his physical abilities, Thor is known to possess a mighty hammer named Mjolnir and his preferred weapon of choice. The weapon also has several enhancing attributes to Thors abilities as well. Mjolnir was forged out of a dying star and only is wielded by the most worthy of beings and even Thor is no exception to the rule. The hammer is also known to be thrown and contacted possibly mentally by it's master and comes to his or her aid when it's summoned. *'Flight:' Upon holding the strap on the handle of Mjolnir and tossing it up while holding on, Thor is capable of actually flying at speeds ranging from the speed of sound to that of the speed of light. *'Atmokinetic Channeling:' Physically Thor is capable of manipulating the atmosphere, however his hammer allows him to conduct it much better than without. It channels his atmokinetic powers and allows him to conduct millions of watts of lightning and even allow him to create tornadoes with just rotating the hammer within mid-flight like a helicopter. Abilities Thor is known to be a great warrior and because of his warrior status, he's been known to have amazing abilities that allow him to fight in battle. *'Weapons Expert:' Thor, being a warrior is actually known to possess a knowledge on how to use a variety of different weapons such as hammers, mallets, swords, battle axes and spears. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Thor is also known to possess amazing hand to hand combat skills that he has demonstrated on a variety of occasions. Gallery Thor_Odinson_TDW_poster_textless.jpg|Thor in Thor: The Dark World Thor_TheAvengers.png|Chris Hemsworth as Thor in The Avengers Movie and The Thor Movie Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Deities Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Male Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Hybrids Category:Hammerer Category:Important Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance Heroes Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Gods Category:Article stubs Category:Villain's Crush Category:Titular Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Wise Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:The Empowered Champion Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Vikings Category:World Saver Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Disney Heroes Category:Mythology Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Aliens Category:Friend of a hero Category:Knights Category:Heroes who are Smarter than they Look Category:The Messiah Category:Egomaniacs Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Revived Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Life Saver Category:One-Man Army Category:Jumpers Category:Classic Heroes